


“All Travelling through the Same Inferno to Reach the End of the Journey Unscathed as Danger Looms Closer and Closer like a Noose Wrapping around One’s Neck”

by UnknownMusing



Series: "Could he feel a Daily Stab of Hunger for You and Nourish at the Sight of You" [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Caring Will, Comments on who La Morte's Killer may be are welcome, F/F, Gentle lovemaking between Will and Hannibal, Hannibal injuries have taken their toll on him, Hannibal is in a wheelchair due to his injuries, La Morte's Killer is still out there, Lady Murasaki makes an appearance, M/M, Nigel is renuited with his brother, Paralysed Hannibal, Slow Burn Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/pseuds/UnknownMusing
Summary: or The Hardships of being in Love with One’s Beloved, While Recovering from La Morte’s Killer’s Attack and Coping with Being Reunited with One’s Brother and Make-shift Family ( Other title)This story happens after the attack by La Morte’s Killer, where Hannibal and Will are now in the mountains of Virginia recovering from it. Events though begin to arise as Hannibal, discovers he may no longer be able to walk due to the injuries he ascertained from the fall and Will, tries to cope with the fact his Husband may have to go for Spinal surgery to save his life.Plus things get more complicated when both Hannibal and Nigel, meet each-other unexpectedly.





	1. Waking up to Find out One’s Beloved and the Old Serpent have Faked One’s Murder to Lure out La Morte’s Killer From the Shadows they Hide Within; Finding out One’s Brother has Been....*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/gifts), [purplesocrates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/gifts), [DaringD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringD/gifts), [TheSeaVoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/gifts), [Krey9J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krey9J/gifts), [slashyrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/gifts), [JGogoboots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JGogoboots/gifts), [ThatRedBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRedBean/gifts), [Willsblackstag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willsblackstag/gifts), [Hanni Bunny Lecter (carrionofmywaywardson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/gifts), [GhostGurlGamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGurlGamer/gifts), [Damonfreak89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damonfreak89/gifts), [erodingthebluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erodingthebluff/gifts), [TreacleA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreacleA/gifts), [KatherineKrawl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineKrawl/gifts), [VintageFloof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageFloof/gifts), [TigerPrawn.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TigerPrawn.).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .......* taken by Prodigy’s of La Morte’s Killer and Discovering One Injuries from the Fall May Have not Healed At All

** Location – The Hunting Lodge – Night-time – Mountains close to the Outskirts of Wolftrap, Virginia **

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

“ _Is he sleeping?”_

_“At the moment. Thank you, **Robeirre.”**_

Muffled voices.

Coming through the gap of the half-open door makes me flutter my eyes open to see a blurry image of a ceiling with faded painting on it I can’t make out at the moment.

I can feel the oxygen mask over my face, hear the steady drip of the I.V loud to my ears and soft classical music coming from the small radio near the bed then shifting my head on the pillow, watch silently as Will comes over to me.

Closing the bedroom door behind him quietly or would have if hadn’t been for a golden retriever bounding into the bedroom with a leg of lamb in the dog’s mouth.

“Winston!!!? Goddammit, come here….Arghh!!!?” Will says, trying to reach for the dog only to when he grabs out for him to fall forwards onto his face into the carpet causing me start to chuckle lightly – muffled though by the oxygen mask.

“I’m glad to see this amusing to you, Hannibal.” He says, voice muffled slightly by the carpet.

Winston, dancing around him and soon sitting with the leg of lamb still in his mouth as Will, gets up dusting off his jeans of carpet fibers.

He comes over to me, smiling down at me and reaching up with one hand, I slip the oxygen mask off to place it to one side on the pillow smiling at him weakly then he bends down kissing my forehead lightly followed by moving to my lips.

A kiss on my lips, making me wish I wasn’t so weak at the moment and could pull him down to hold his body close to mine.

It becomes bolder, followed by changing position each-time to deepen the kiss, when a harsh irritated cough makes us pull away from each-other.

I turn to see **_Robeirre,_** glaring at us both or more profoundly Will, arms crossed over his chest with one foot tapping on the wooden floorboards at the fact Will, was messing to his mind with his patient – me.

Bringing my hand up, I cup my Husband’s cheek, stroking the fine cheekbone covered by the lightly shaved beard and pull him in for another kiss.

Hearing the old Doctor to grumble at us “ _Hannibal, my Nephew, if you don’t stop that I will sedate the both of you and place, Will in a separate Hunting lodge.”_

I flick my gaze to him, one eye slitting open to see how he is still watching us from the doorway and reluctantly pull away from Will’s soft, moist lips then lean forwards to nuzzle my nose upwards, inhaling his musky scent. The shampoo he is using and aftershave.

“Did you just smell me?” He whispers, huskily in my ear sending pleasant shivers running down my spine, making me wet my lips to moisten them and liquid heat unexpectly pool into my groin area.

“Difficult….to avoid, **_Myilamis_**.” I reply, having to push him away so he gets the hint, we can’t do anything further because of the watchful eyes watching us from the doorway waiting to check on their patient.

He kisses my forehead, stroking a strand of hair from it in the process and gently tucks it behind my ear. Smiling softly down at me, even though weak from **_La Morte’s Killer,_** seeing only love in my eyes for him.

“Hannibal, there is also something else I have to tell you. Well, the both of you.” ** _Robeirre_** says, making me tear my gaze away from Will at hearing the tone and indicate for him to continue speaking. “I just got word from Chiyoh. Nigel has gone missing after I had sent a letter to warn him of danger that was coming. He has been taken by two prodigies of **_La Morte’s Killer,_** who just called **_Janus.”_**

“Dange….Ta…ken….. ** _Jan..us!!?”_** I manage or try to say, going to slip out from the bed covers to do anything then just sit about and do nothing.

When harsh pain chooses right at the moment to go right from my tailbone to a certain point in my spine that I fall out of the bed with a muffled thud onto the wooden floorboard. Becoming entangled in the covers and try weakly to move only to find I can’t.

I can’t move my lower half at all. Not even my legs as he comes over to check on me and notices how I’m looking at them with widen eyes, brimming with the beginning of tears.

“I…..can’t…..feel….my….legs!!!? I hear myself saying in voice, which to my ears doesn’t even sound like my own and Will, looks at me in such a way it physically and emotionally jerks me.

He tries to speak, mouth opening and closing to try to form words then stands up, heading out of the bedroom making me call out for him “Wi… _aahhh!!..._ Will!!” only for spasm of more pain to go through me, when I do so as he doesn’t turn to look at me.

This rejection almost from him, causes the tears brimming in my eyes to start run heavily down my cheeks and the fact, I would no longer to be able to walk anymore.

 ** _Robeirre_** brings one hand up to cradle the back of my head and pushes it into his chest where I bury my face into the warmness to muffle the hitched sobbing coming from me.

Gripping the sleeve of his shirt with one hand as a clutch for balance now that I’m adrift in the ocean of my **_Mind_** without Will.

 

* * *

 


	2. Trying to cope with what Feels like Harsh Rejection of One from One’s Beloved and Memories of the Past that Come to the Forefront of One’s Mind in the Process of It; Discussing Whether to Separate from one’s Beloved with the Old Serpent and Sharing a...*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Kiss with One’s Beloved, Which Feels like a Goodbye to One’s Mind, While they Tell One What They’ve Decided to Do to Help One’s Brother

** Location – The Hunting Lodge – Morning – Mountains close to the Outskirts of Wolftrap, Virginia **

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

Chiyoh, who arrived from wherever she had disappeared from helps me gently into the wheel-chair that been commissioned to me by Doctor Mikael Mercer who come around to check on me.

Listening attentively to Dr. Ocrates describing to him that due to my injuries in my spine, I had become paralyzed below the waist and could not move or feel my legs at all seeing his face turn grim with worry as he said.

_“There…is high risk if you go for spinal surgery, you may not survive on the operating table. Finding Doctor’s for Spinal injuries it’s not easy and even if I went through back-channels to get one, it still wouldn’t work.”_

“Hannibal, would you like something to read?” Chiyoh asking me, drags me from the memory of Dr. Mercer saying those words.

Feeling her wheel me up to the sitting window so I can have a look at the view if I want to.

“Not…at the moment, Chiyoh. I rather look at the view if you don’t mind.” I reply, making her nod silently in reply saying no more and knowing from when I had stayed with Lady Murasaki that it meant I wanted to be alone with my thoughts.

Thinking of her at that same moment, when she said the words of her ancestor – Murasaki Shibuku.

“ _The troubled waters._

_Are frozen fast._

_Under clear heaven._

_Moonlight and shadow._

_Ebb and flow.”_

Where I replied with Prince Genji’s classic reply to it.

_“The memories of long love_

_Gather like the drifting snow._

_Poignant as the mandarin ducks_

_Who float side by side to sleep.”_

I had loved her. The kind of **_Love_** _,_ which comes when you’re a young man and it can never be consummated then fast-forward to when I met Will for the first time, glaring at me from the Motel doorway wearing only a white shirt and cheap boxer shorts after I knocked on the door and asked to come in.

_“May I come in, Will?”_

That was when I fall in….fully in **_Love_** with him, seeing how he could be my… ** _Equal_** in everything with his ** _Empathy_** ability then rain starting to run down the windows, makes me turn my head to look out at the view dissolving into grey shower of heavy rain. It lashes at the windows, running down in meandering trickles – like a stream running down a mountainside.

I listen to it, silently at the sametime remembering the tender moment between us. Only for it to be dashed to pieces when the accident had happened of me, falling out the bed and saying “I….can’t feel my legs.” when Dr. Ocrates had told me my Brother had been taken.

Dr. Mercer, had said I may never be able to walk again unless I take the risk of going for Spinal surgery and even that came with risks, both me, Mercer and Dr. Ocrates knew about.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I’m still staring out of the window, looking at nothing really when Dr. Ocrates comes into the upstairs sitting room of the Hunting Lodge looking for me.

He walks up to me, taking a blanket from one of the back of the armchairs to wrap around my shoulders and sits down in armchair close to the window and me. I gulp down saliva, preparing myself to say what I’m going to say wishing deep down not to say it and find myself rubbing Will’s ring on my finger.

“You’re about to say something that is going to cause you more pain, Hannibal.” He says, seeing how I tear my gaze away from the window to look at him and continues. “Do you want to say it?”

“I…..I’m thinking of……going away. Alone, somewhere.” I reply, voice breaking with such emotion that I turn my face back to the window to hide the tears threatening to spill over the edges.

“I’m….saddened to hear this coming from you. You do know he loves you greatly with all his heart. Are you prepared to break….the **_Teacup_** again? To watch it shatter too many tinkling pieces on the floor and not be able to be remade.” He says, the image of Abigail dropping the **_Teacup_** appearing briefly reflected in the glass and finally dissolving away along with the sound of it.

 

* * *

 

 

_“You’ve….been crying?”_

_“Is it…that obvious, Dr. Lecter?”_

I visibly flinch at the tone of Will’s reply, stopping the wheelchair near the large king size bed because I don’t how he will react to me and so, just watch him standing in the shaft of moonlight not even looking at me anymore.

Taking a deep breath, I wheel closer to him and go to reach for his arm only for my hand start to tremble slightly. So lower it back down, deciding to leave and go to turn the wheelchair around when he stops me by sliding both his hands downwards to cover the top of them on the wheels.

I look up into his sea bluish-green eyes, seeing myself reflected in them and his head bends down with his warm, moist lips brushing softly against mine then pulls back to look at me again, followed by fully covering my lips in a gentle, breathless kiss.

To…my mind it feels like he is saying…Goodbye to me.

_“Hannibal, I’ve made a decision.”_

He whispers to me, when both of us pull back to breathe with strand of saliva – like a fine silk or a spiderweb thread – still connecting our lips together until I turn my face away snapping it gently apart then hear myself whispering back to him.

_“You…plan to leave me.”_

It doesn’t even sound like me, when I whisper those words to him and more like someone else.

_“No, dammit, Hannibal. I’m leaving to look for Nigel. To help him.”_

I turn my face to look at him, finding myself soon in his arms – after lunging out of the wheelchair - and he manages to grab hold of me, when we fall to the floor with a muffled thump.

This actions sends the wheelchair wheeling backwards to slam up against the wooden bedroom door.

_“Easy, Hannibal. Easy.”_

Holding me bridal style – after lifting me up, gently – he carries me over to the large bed where he pulls the duvet cover back.

I’m gently laid down by him, cradling the back of my head to place on the pillow and he begins to slip my clothes off for me.

_“It…stills feel like you’re saying Goodbye to me.”_

_“I’m not. Even though I agree I feel the same. But if were to get through this, we will need Nigel with his. We will need Peter and….our son, Morgan.”_

_“Promise me, you’ll came back safely after looking for Nigel.”_

_“I promise, Hannibal. I promise I…will came back safely to you, my **Wendigo.”**_

 

* * *

 


	3. – Spending Time in the Care of One’s Beloved, Who has been told By the Old Serpent to Stay; Sharing Pleasure Through Relaxing Together by Managing to Make Love In Some Way, While Forgiving.....*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Each-other for the Events that Happened when the Teacup Shattered and Both Reading a Letter from Lady Murasaki, Who Has Decided to Visit One Before they Move On to Give One a Parting Gift

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

A gentle breeze blows through the downstairs open large window, making the curtains billow back and forth softly like sails of a ship. It is refreshing and cool, filling the room with fresh air then turning the page of the book I’m reading, hear Will coming into room.

“I’ve been told to stay and take care of you by Dr. Ocrates.” He says, making me rise my head to look up at him when he comes over to me and bends down kissing me lightly on the lips.

I kiss back, relishing in the feeling of doing so and he brings one hand up to cradle the back of my head. Sifting it through my hair, until he pulls back to look at me and moving his hand slips down with his other to lift me up out the wheelchair, carrying me safely over to lay me down on the fold-out sofa bed.

It has been folded out, so if by any chance I needed some rest it was there for my disposable. Looking at him, I place my hand on his chest where his heart rests and he bends down to kiss me again.

Softly moving his lips against mine as his hand slips under the red woolly jumper to place on my bare skin and placing both my hands on his shirt begin to unbutton it to expose his chest to me.

“Will, I wish…sometimes that deep down it would be possible to turn back the…. _haaaa….._ the clock. Before the **_Teacup_** shattered, so you never got these scars.” I say, tilting my head backwards during saying those words to him when he moves his lips to my neck to trail them up and down.

“I know. But we can’t change the **_Past,_** Hannibal. No-one can.” He says, pulling away from my neck – after kissing it thoroughly - and props himself up one elbow to look down at me then continues. “We can only forgive each-other for the events which have transpired. I’ve been the ** _Betrayed_** and you the **_Betrayer,_** along with being my Husband. Makes me wonder what Bedelia would say about it if she ever found it.”

“Probably raid my wine collection. It’s rather extensive and large.” I say, looking at him with smile of mirth. “She would drink the all lot if she ever gets the chance or….maybe bath in it.”

Both of us laugh at this, imagining Bedelia raiding my extensive and large wine collection and drinking the all lot of it then bringing a hand up, gently wipe away the tears that have formed in my eyes. I go to lower it back down, when he takes hold it and brings it up to his lips kissing each fingertip lightly then goes to my knuckles kissing them lightly and bends his head to nuzzle his nose against my cheek.

“I….would take it all back if I could. Make sure….” I begin to say to him, but he shushes me and kisses my jaw to kiss his ways downwards at the same-time bunching up my shirt to expose my chest and nipples to the air.

He places a warm hand on my chest, slipping it downwards until reaching my abdomen with the scar on it and traces the outline of it at the same-time I wonder…could we make love.

Would I be able to feel it?

Even though I was paralyzed from the waist down.

“Dr. Ocrates said….we can still make love. But I have to be extremely gentle with you.” He says, kissing where my heart lays and licking my lips to wet them look at him.

“Make…love to me, Will.”

This makes him lift his head to stare at me, followed by softly nodding and gently both of us begin to peel off each-other’s clothes. Dropping them to floor in soft pile until were naked as the day we were both born.

  

* * *

 

 

“ _A letter came for you. Do you know a Lady Murasaki?”_

The post-coital bliss of our lovemaking – which had been tender, gentle and affectionate - still leaves faint remnants of tingles in parts of my body where I can feel it then turning my head on the fold-down sofa pillow reach for it as he hands me it. It is from her, the distinct handwriting written in kanji and scent of the sakura blossom permeating the paper as I pull the letter out of the envelope.

Will, begins to sort the mound of pillows and helping me to sit up against them with him pulling the duvet cover from the upstairs bedroom up around us. Tucking it around us both to keep the warmth in and allows me to rest my head in the crook of his arm, while I open the folded letter to read it out loud for him.

_Dear Hannibal-san,_

_I’m very weak in writing this down to you. Soon I will no longer be able to hold a brush to do my beautiful ink paintings._

_Chiyoh, has told me that…you have finally married your **Nakama**. Is he handsome? I imagine so._

_This letter is to tell you…I’m coming to visit you until…..I move on._

_From Lady Murasaki._

Lady Murasaki was coming to visit me or more accurately the both of us because Chiyoh had told her about Will then folding it place it softly back in the envelope to put on the small table close to the fold-down sofa bed then he slips downwards pulling me close and allowing me to rest my head on his chest.

A light kiss is given on my forehead, before my eyes slip close making me smile softly and settling down allow sleep to overcome me.

No nightmares to disturb me.

Because I’m safe within my **_Beloved_** ’s arms.

* * *

 

 


	4. Waking up with One’s *Racoon in the Arms of One, During the Soft Light of the Rising Sun and Making Love During that Time to Them (Francis Dolerhyde’s part); Going for Walk with One’s ......*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ......*Lover in the Forest Paths, where One Becomes Reunited with One’s Brother Unexpectly, When Stumbling Upon them Doing the Same Thing with their Beloved (Nigel’s Part)

**Location – The Lake Hunting Lodge - Early Morning - Mountains close to the Outskirts of Wolf-trap, Virginia**

** Francis Dolerhyde’s P.O.V: **

The light of the rising sun, shining through a gap in the curtains makes me softly flutter my eyes open. Just basking in the warmth of the light and enjoying the feel of Nigel sleeping in my arms.

He been so tired from the journey we had taken to get to this place. I look down at him, reaching up to stroke one strand of hair from his forehead and gently tuck it behind his ear then he shifts in his sleep, giving soft “ _Hmm_ ” and flutters his eyes open to look at me sleepily.

“What time is it?” Nigel asks me, getting over me slightly to check the alarm clock only for me to stop him by covering his hand with mine and bringing it to my lips to kiss his knuckles lightly.

Pulling back he looks down at me and smiles softly as he slips up into my lap effectively straddling me then loops his arms around my neck.

He bends his head down for a gentle kiss, while I calmly open the chest of drawers to get out the lube and he moves his hands to push me down then uncapping it, pours some onto his fingers.

I watch silently as he preps himself, back arching slightly in the sunlight filtering through a gap in the curtains and keeping one hand resting on my chest then looks down at me.

“Please?” Nigel asks me, making me push him backwards so his head is facing the edge of the bed and pressing my hips inwards hear him gasp breathlessly in the silence of the bedroom.

One of his hands going to my waist to hold it as I slowly and gently begin to undulate my hips back and forth into his then bend down to kiss him lightly on the lips, feeling him bring his hands up to loop around my neck.

The both of us continuing to make **_Love_** …soft, gentle and caring between us.

 

* * *

 

 

** Location - The Lake Hunting Lodge Woodland Walks - Lunchtime **

** Nigel’s P.O.V: **

The forest Path’s close to the Safehouse wind through it like veins or arteries in the human body, while above sunlight filters down onto the path through the gaps in the canopy leaves. It reminds of being a young boy running through woodlands near my Mother’s Cottage and playing on my own because the other children didn’t understand me.

Francis has one arm around my waist, keeping me close to him as I’m trying not to think of anything that would spoil the mood of it then see something in the far distance coming down the woodland path were walking down – two people, one in a wheelchair.

Something aches in my chest, pulling at it like a strand of string being pulled taught and find myself slipping away from Francis to walk up to the people in the distance until I’m running up to them as they came into sight to reveal….Will and something else with their face turned away to look at the view as they calmly sit in the wheelchair.

I came to stop, walking forwards until they calmly turn their head making me stumble forwards into…..Hannibal’s arms feeling him bring one hand up to cradle the back of my head as I bury my face into the chest.

Tears form to spill over the edges at the fact all this time Hannibal has been alive all this time and taking hold of his hand clasp my fingers in his squeezing them lightly to reassure myself I’m not dreaming this.

_“I…thought you were dead. I…felt you slipping away.”_

“ _I know….I know. But it had to be done, Nigel.”_

_“Promise me you won’t do it again without telling me, Bro.”_

_“I…promise you.”_

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated and welcomed. Comments are when Nigel is reunited with his Brother and Kudos are the Sweet Williams petals that I keep mentioning a lot in this collection.


	5. Saying Goodbye to Lady Murasaki who has come to Visit One to Give One a Gift before She Moves On, A Meeting with Dr. Mikael Mercer about the Spinal Surgery One is Going to Have......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....*and Finding Out out from the *Huntress that La Morte’s Killer has Left One a New Crime Scene to Lure One out of Hiding this Time 
> 
> Character death in this. Not Hannibal or Will.

** Location – The Hunting Lodge – Morning – Mountains close to the Outskirts of Wolftrap, Virginia **

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

There is story that Lady Murasaki had told me about one night. The both of us had been sitting in the window-seat during a stormy night and she had told me of a tale from Ancient Japan about an Emperor and his innermost chamber.

No-one could enter it, unless of course they knew the secret steps to reach it and remember the ancient warning that she said came with it “ _Do not disturb the dragon that sleeps in a chamber of gilded gold and crimson. Or else you will swallowed whole if you make the wrong steps.”_

A car pulling up on gravel driveway in front of the Safe-house brings me out of the memory of it and turning my gaze to look out of the window to see Chiyoh has come back from the airport. I watch her stepping calmly out, closing the door behind her and heading to the passenger door to open revealing Lady Murasaki who allows her to help her step out.

She has grown up from the young woman I had known into a more mature, older woman and yet, something was deeply affecting her as she nearly stumbles when she gets out of the car. Thankfully Chiyoh stabilizes her from falling and she leans close to whisper something to her.

“So, that’s Lady Murasaki.” Will states, looking at the tall woman being led up to the house by Chiyoh. “She’s changed, hasn’t she?”

Asking me that question as his hand goes around my shoulders to rest on my left shoulder. Bringing one hand up I take hold of it to kiss his knuckles smelling the mint and basil he has been collecting from the herb garden for Dr. Ocrates.

“Yes.” I answer back. “The last time I saw her was when I was a young man trying to cope deeply with the loss of Mischa.” As I turn the wheelchair away from the window hearing Chiyoh’s voice in the hallway.

Will keeps his hand on my shoulder reassuring me he isn’t go anywhere and willing my heart to stop thudding against my rib-cage watch the sitting room door silently open as Chiyoh helps Lady Murasaki to step within.

 

* * *

 

“Hannibal-san, you look like you are coping very well.” Lady Murasaki says, after Chiyoh has helped her to sit down among the pillows on one of the armchairs smiling softly at me.

In in front of her are two long wooden cases with delicate sweet Williams petals and gold Ginko leaves ingrained into the wood lay open to reveal the two samurai swords her Father had kept-ed all this time on the coffee table between us.

“I got your letter. I was saddened to here you can no longer draw your beautiful ink drawings anymore.” I reply, bringing up the cup of chamomile tea to my lips and taking a sip of it followed by lowering to hold the small fine china cup in both my hands.

“Yes. I’m saddened as well.” She says, reminiscing of a time when I had come into her room unable to speak due to the trauma I had experienced of losing Mischa and interested in what she was doing then continues. “I have brought you what should have been given to you before you left.”

Indicating with her hand - the two samurai swords. I reach out to the first one, brushing my fingertips across the carved lettering engraved on both of them sensing the reverence and care she has had for them ever since she had been a young woman.

“Are sure I’m ready?” I ask her, making her nod in reply and reaching across place my hand over us to squeeze it lightly feeling tears start to roll down my cheeks.

I listen to her breathing slowing down. Her chest rising and falling under the fine kimono she wears until finally going still, with her eyes slipping close against the mound of pillows as she slips away into the next life.

“ _Sayonara, Lady Murasaki.”_

* * *

 

** Location – Duluth, Minnesota Hospital – Mid-Morning - Dr. Mercer’s Office **

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

“Mr. Dalton.” Mercer says, coming out of his office and lifting my head from the book I’m reading bookmark the page hand it to Will, who takes it then places a hand on my arm.

“Are you sure you don’t want me coming in with you?” Will asks me, making me lean close to kiss him lightly on the lips and after pulling away shake my head indicating I need to do this myself.

 

* * *

 

Dr. Mercer’s office is almost like Dr. Sutcliffe’s and yet, more homely with bookshelves behind his desk to one side. Noticing among them some books on Nelson Mandela, Charles Darwin and David Attenborough – then Mikael comes around his desk to sit down in the green-backed chair.

“So, how are you feeling at the moment?” He asks me, settling back in his chair as he opens up his notebook and picks up the pen bookmarking where he is going to write.

“I’ve decided….I will go ahead with the Spinal surgery. I’ve talked with my Husband about it and he agrees….it should happen.” I answer back, remembering the conservation with Will about it remembering he had held me afterwards as we laid on the fold down sofa under the duvet cover.

“Have you talked also with your son about this?” He asks me, making me remember little Morgan trembling in my arms and begging me to not to leave him ever again like I had.

“Yes. He knows.” I reply, seeing he is looking at the bracelet on my wrist made by my son with little pebbles and polished glass rounded into stones – different colors – that had found while he been exploring the large lake’s shores with Will.

“I have discussed with the Medical Board here and they have agreed that you should go for the surgery. They have called in a Japanese Spinal surgeon and his assistant to help out with it and want to meet before you to discuss about what they will need to do.” He says, handing me agreement slip that I agree to the term and conditions of the surgery.

I read over the three pages, noticing the name of the Japanese surgeon’s assistant - Dr. Cain Gideon – and wonder we’re they related to the deceased Abel Gideon that I had known then taking the pen off Mikeal sign the document.

 

** Location – The Hunting Lodge – Mid-afternoon – Mountains close to the Outskirts of Wolftrap, Virginia **

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

Chiyoh is waiting on the porch. I can see some pheasants hanging off her right shoulder, when Will pulls the car up to the Hunting Lodge and cutting the engine gets out first then heads around to open the passenger door for me.

He unfolds the fold-able wheelchair for me. Soon slipping his hands underneath me as I loop my arms around my neck when he lifts me up to place me down in it then notice he is looking at me in such a way it makes wet my lips to wet them as they have seem to dried out.

His lips cover mine in a gentle kiss filled with such tenderness, care and love for me it makes me keep my arms looped around his neck as I kiss him softly back then pulling back look up into his sea bluish-green eyes.

“I think Chiyoh wants to talk to you alone. I’ll be in the sitting room if you want me.” Will says, stroking one of my cheekbones with his thumb and bringing my hand briefly cup it in the palm of my hand turning to nuzzle my nose into the palm of his hand.

“Alright. I see you in the sitting room later on.” I say to him, feeling kiss me again and have to place my hand on his chest to push him away slightly.

Though were both grinning at each-other when I do so and he heads inside taking the pheasants for Chiyoh who heads down the steps that also lead up to the front porch of the Hunting Lodge then over to me, seeing how I’m watching him with fond smile on my face at my endearing Husband.

\------------------------

“ _I’m afraid I was in Baltimore today, Hannibal-san and find out something, while I’ve been working as a receptionist at the F.B.I Behavioral and Science Unit. There has been a new Crime scene from **La Morte’s Killer.”**_

I look at her, while she sits calmly on large glacier boulder brought down by the last Ice Age with her hands clasped on her lap staring at the calm, placid large silver lake in front of us then see a kingfisher land on branch on dead trunk of small tree fallen into the lake. Its feathers gleam in the sunlight – light blue and orange with the white band – and it dives into the water.

There and gone in the time it would have taken me to blink then comes back out the water, holding a small wriggling silver fish then flies off to it’s nest on the shoreline around us.

“They’ve gotten bolder and know that somehow I’m alive.” I state to her, seeing her protectiveness for me rising in the way she starts to grip the fabric of her hunting coat.

“How!!? Dr. Ocrates made sure it had seemed you had died.” She asks me, while I pick up a flat stone from a boulder and flicking my wrist watch it lightly skim across the surface leaving ripples in it’s wake until sinking.

“I need you do something for me. I need you to go to Baltimore Mortuary and get information on someone.” I say, making her turn her face to look at me at this request I’ve asked her of.

“On who?”

Willing my heart to stop thudding against my rib-cage, I give her the name and she nods in silently in reply then goes back to staring at the calm, silver placid lake.

Staring at the surface, which reflects everything above like a mirror.

* * *

 

 


	6. Spending Time Together as a Family in the Peaceful Calmness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. There will be more of this collection. Though I decided to end at six chapters for this one. The next one maybe will have more, bit have to plot out after everything e.g. real life stuff is sorted out and I can get back to writing more for this collection.

** Hannibal's P.O.V: **

I smile softly at the sight of little Morgan  running through the tall grass of the large meadow with Winston, Buster, Hunter, Lania, Gordie and the two puppies Milo and Laiza - which is close to the large lake down below- as Will allows me to sit calmly in his lap propped up against his chest then look over at Seralina and Peter talking among themselves about the books they've both been reading.

Francis and Nigel are sitting next to us, while spread out before us on the blanket is picnic meal that **_Robierre_** had made for us - soft French bread with different types of cheeses melted on top and cured meats sliced into thin slices; olives with red pepper stuffed in them and three bottles of lemonade, ginger and elder-flower.

Feeling Will bring a olive with red pepper stuffed within up to my lips, I take it softly and biting into it chew it then nuzzle more into him, making him wrap his arms around me more as he kisses me on the cheek lightly.

Nigel, it seems has fallen into soft nap in Francis' arms clasping his fingers in the hand that rests on his chest. It makes me smile softly at the sight, while he shifts flicking one eye open to look at me sighing softly.

"I'm not going to get my nap, if you keep staring, Bro." He says, making me laugh softly and he grins reaching for the olives to have a bite to eat.

For now all of us can enjoy the peaceful calmness before it is shattered like a fine china teacup.

Enjoying the company of the one’s we love and cherish.

What I didn’t know of that the shattering of peace would come sooner than expected.

 

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _

 

 


End file.
